


Tadashi's Idea of Revenge

by RL4r



Series: FWP-series w/ Hidashi [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Not Related, Beware: Massive Second Hand Embarrassment, Dorks in Love, FWP-Fluff without Plot, I guess HiroMax SORTA if you really squint?, I love writing about these idiots so much pwahahahaaa, Inspired slightly by the managa so in case you're wondering if that's intentional, M/M, Medical Students! AU, Not-Related! AU, Not-brothers! AU, Older Hiro, Yes it Is, because that's totally a thing, hidashi, lmfao but not really, or at least I think it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL4r/pseuds/RL4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro’s idea of an innocent prank involved high tech rocket boosters. Tadashi’s idea of an innocent revenge-prank involved Tadashi showering Hiro with his love. You know, even more than usual that is. </p><p>Who do you think won the last laugh? </p><p>(Sorry Hiro, it wasn’t you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi's Idea of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> This installment is short (well relatively speaking I guess orz lol) and sweet as promised. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless though. :)  
> Be warned…these two are MASSIVE losers (well, when I write them for this series anyway) and second-hand embarrassment is imminent! Lolololl /punted  
> Takes place about 2 weeks after the last installment. 
> 
> P.S. I have no idea how robotics and A.I. work so…take my story with a grain of salt please;;; Sorry lololol orz You’ll see why I say that soon enough.

Tadashi’s Idea of Revenge

 

            All Tadashi had wanted to do during the break following the completion of his fourth medical rotation was to spend some quality time with his friends and his adorable boyfriend Hiro.

 

            Tadashi could have never expected to have to deal with an aching tail bone by the second day of break though, all thanks to said adorable boyfriend.

 

            Luckily, it wasn’t anything really serious (Baymax didn’t detect that anything was broken), but it still made it difficult to sit anywhere for too long, which was pretty annoying in and of itself.

 

            Now how exactly was this all Hiro’s fault?

 

            It all began when Tadashi, while bringing Baymax along with him, had gone over to Hiro’s garage again one fine Monday morning. Hiro was, as usual, busy tinkering away at his various projects (he was conveniently on break as well). The couch the two usually cuddled together on was occupied with a ton of new blueprints, so Tadashi settled on sitting on a small stool by Hiro’s 3D printer. After Tadashi had settled down on his seat, he had taken Baymax out his bag and placed the robot on the corner of Hiro’s desk. Whenever Hiro got like this, Tadashi couldn’t help but feel concerned about his boyfriend’s wellbeing; now that he was “officially” Hiro’s caretaker, Tadashi made sure to have Baymax scan Hiro whenever he had the chance.

 

            Much to Hiro’s chagrin, it seemed that Baymax’s scan did indeed yield incriminating results: his Vitamin D levels were low (well he HAD been holing himself up in his garage for the past week). Treatment, unsurprisingly, was to go outside, preferably for the sake of physical activity.

 

            It was clear to Tadashi that Hiro couldn’t have cared less about the idea, but Tadashi insisted, with puppy eyes and pouting, until Hiro gave in (besides, Hiro had no one to blame but himself for giving Tadashi the means for diagnosing vitamin deficiencies). But unbeknownst to Tadashi, Hiro had decided to play a small prank on his boyfriend “in return” for making him go outside and leave his beloved work.

 

            That prank was the source of Tadashi’s injured tail bone.

 

             “Er…so…I totally forgot that I had installed rocket boosters in the legs of that particular stool.”Hiro had said when Baymax started spraying Icy Hot pain relief spray along the base of Tadashi’s spine to the tip of his buttocks area. After Hiro had cleared his blueprints off the couch, the trio had relocated to the couch so that Tadashi could lie down (on his stomach) and have Baymax treat him. Hiro had settled on sitting on the floor.

 

            “Oh really now…” Tadashi couldn’t help but ask sarcastically, glaring slightly at Hiro. Tadashi didn’t quite believe that it was in his genius boyfriend’s wiring to forget such things. How could a robotics genius forget where he installed his machinery and technology?

 

            “Alright…so that was a lie. What I meant to say was that I hadn’t forgotten, but the rocket boosters really shouldn’t have been that strong,” Hiro said, clearly embarrassed that Tadashi was able to read him like an opened book (though it’s also worth mentioning that Hiro happened to be a terrible liar). “The boosters should’ve only made the stool hover a few inches off the ground, not rocket you up a good foot.”

 

            “So what you’re telling me is that I was your lab rat?”

 

            “Not exactly,” Hiro said, sheepishly rubbing his mess of black hair. “Because I’ve tested them out a couple of times already and this had never happened before. Maybe I put too much thrust into the boosters last night or something…”

 

            “Or maybe you just caught me completely by surprise…”

 

            “Yeah, there is that possibility…”

 

            “Treatment complete. Please refrain from sitting on your tail bone as much as you can to relieve pressure from it,” Baymax said from his perch upon Tadashi’s back, briefly interrupting Hiro and Tadashi’s conversation. “If Tadashi wishes for me to do so, I can reapply the pain spray in a couple of hours if needed.”

 

            “Thank you Baymax,” Tadashi said kindly. “I’ll let you know if I do need another round.”

 

            “You’re welcome Tadashi.”

 

            “You can take a break Baymax. I am satisfied with my care.”

 

            Tadashi hadn’t brought Baymax’s charging station with him, so Hiro walked over to Tadashi’s bag and gently placed the “sleeping” Baymax into one of the side pockets. He then returned to crouching in front of the couch, making himself eye-level with Tadashi.

 

            “I’m really sorry…” Hiro whispered softly to his boyfriend. Hiro always tended to get more honest when it was just the two of them together.  “This whole scheme wasn’t supposed to end with you getting hurt.”

 

            “I know you are and I forgive you,” Tadashi said easily, smiling an exasperated but gentle smile at Hiro. “But really…I can’t believe your idea of an innocent prank on me involves the use of high tech rocket boosters.”

 

            “…It didn’t quite work out how I envisioned it…” Hiro whispered sadly. “I was supposed to get a good laugh and new invention out of this. Instead I’m left with a faulty invention and an injured boyfriend.”

 

            “Which are you more sad about?” Tadashi couldn’t help but tease lightly.

 

            “Take a wild guess…”

 

            “Haha. Well, I just wanted to let you know…that this isn’t going to stop me from dragging you outside. We’ll leave in a couple of minutes.”

 

            “Ok…”

 

            The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, though Tadashi did find it most amusing that Hiro was shyer and less snarky than normal the whole time they were together. Maybe getting hurt wasn’t SO bad after all (well he wasn’t going to say that the minute he needed to sit down but Tadashi wasn’t at that point in the day just yet).

 

            Hiro’s repentant behavior almost made Tadashi feel bad for planning a small prank of his own to play back on his boyfriend.

 

            Almost...because the prank he had in mind was too good to pass up and it was totally harmless.

 

            Honest.

 

***

 

            Following the tail-bone incident, all Hiro wanted to do was hole up in his garage again until it wasn’t so embarrassing to be in Tadashi’s presence. He had subsequently removed the rocket boosters from the stool and had thrown them into a storage box until further notice; Hiro had resolved to work on less potentially dangerous inventions for the time being.

 

            Hiro could have never expected his plans to be foiled by Baymax, who was brought over by Tadashi the following day because Tadashi had wanted Baymax to get a “tune-up”. 

 

            “Wait, where are you going?” Hiro asked, completely bewildered as Tadashi raced back to his moped after dropping Baymax off into Hiro’s outstretched hands.

 

            “I was in the neighborhood because I had to do some deliveries for Aunt Cass…I’m already running late due to bad traffic earlier so I’ve got to go. I’ll come back to pick up Baymax later after my run if I have time. Just run a couple of tests on him while I’m gone please? Thanks.”

 

            “But…Tadashi…what?” Hiro asked, unable to make any sense of the situation; but it only took a couple of precious seconds for Tadashi to disappear from his line of sight.

 

            Hiro should’ve realized that the whole situation was OBVIOUSLY suspicious (because c’mon as if Baymax would ever need a “tune-up” after all the careful work he put into him…and what was with Tadashi’s rapid exit anyway?), but he supposed that it couldn’t hurt to run a diagnostic test on Baymax.

 

            Hiro needed to free his hands to close the garage door behind him, so he temporarily placed Baymax on his left shoulder. After he closed the door, he sauntered over to his work desk and fired up the program he needed to do his test on Baymax.

 

            Right as the program opened, Hiro felt Baymax press up against his left cheek. He didn’t think much of it until he thought he heard Baymax whisper softly, “Smooch!”

 

            Hiro whipped around to stare at Baymax, who was blinking at him the way he always did: innocently and benevolently.

 

            “Did you say something Baymax?” Hiro asked. He felt his cheeks getting a little rosy and hoped that Baymax hadn’t noticed.

 

            “I didn’t say anything,” Baymax said, tilting his head slightly. “But it seems like your program is ready to use. Do you wish for me to open my access port so you can insert the necessary chip?”

 

            “….Sure. Hang on a second.”

 

            Hiro took Baymax off his shoulder and placed him on his work desk. Bending his knees, he made himself eyelevel with Baymax before he tapped the small access port to open it and insert the program chip.

 

            Right as he closed the access port again to allow the program to start, Baymax moved closer to Hiro’s face and lightly pressed his face to Hiro’s forehead.

 

            “…Baymax? What was that? What are you doing?” Hiro asked, cocking an eyebrow at his creation. Maybe Tadashi wasn’t wrong about Baymax needing a tune-up. What was up with him today?

 

            “I thought that I saw an abrasion at the top of your forehead and was going to start treatment, but I was mistaken. I apologize for any distress I may have caused.” Baymax replied.

 

            “…I-it’s fine. Just…let the program run and I’ll see where to go from there.”

 

            As Baymax was occupied with the diagnostic program, Hiro rubbed his forehead, still very confused (and getting increasingly flustered for some reason). He had programmed Baymax to be nearly flawless in scanning and diagnosing abrasions; it shouldn’t have been possible for Baymax to believe that he “saw an abrasion” when one wasn’t actually there. What was going on?

 

            The diagnostic test didn’t turn up anything remarkable; Baymax was actually in “excellent health” according to the results. Now Hiro was really confused.

 

            “….Maybe this will work. I’m sorry to do this to you Baymax…but it’ll only be for a minute.”

 

            Hiro removed the program chip from Baymax and waited until Baymax “woke up” again before executing his plan.

 

            “Commence override on all **restricting** directives given by Tadashi in the past 24 hours.” Hiro said.

 

            “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax said, his eyes shining with a low yellow light, indicating to Hiro that his command went through. If Tadashi had told Baymax NOT to do anything within the past 24 hours, those instructions would no longer govern Baymax’s behavior now. 

 

            “Alright…now that that’s done…Baymax, do all directives, excluding restricting directives of course, given by Tadashi in the past 24 hours.”

 

            “I will do as Hiro asks,” Baymax said. “However, Hiro needs to lift me up to his cheek first.”

 

            Hiro scooped up Baymax into his hands and brought Baymax up to his right cheek. Once again, he felt Baymax briefly press up against his cheek.

 

            “Smooch!” Baymax voiced afterwards, his voice very clear this time unlike the first time.

 

            “I knew it,” Hiro said, fighting the blush that was blossoming across his cheeks. “Did Tadashi ask you to give me kisses?”

 

            “Yes, Tadashi gave me the directive last night at 9:48:56 PM.” Baymax elucidated.

 

            “And he must have told you to try your best to not allow me to catch on….I see…that’s why you didn’t answer me truthfully the first couple of times.” Hiro whispered, mostly to himself. He set Baymax back onto his desk.

 

            “Alright. Restore all directives and normal settings.” Hiro said to Baymax before he grabbed his keys and his wallet. He was going to have a talk with Tadashi if it was the last thing he did.

 

            “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax said again, once again indicating to Hiro that his command went through, his eyes no longer glowing yellow. “Hello Hiro. Did the diagnostic test bring forth any interesting results?”

 

            “No, it didn’t. But it’s fine.”

 

            “You seem to be a little distressed. Your heart rate is elevated. Is something wrong?”

 

            “N-nothing. I’m bringing you back to Tadashi. I’m satisfied with my care.” Hiro said as he lifted his garage door.

 

            Hiro scooped up the now “asleep” Baymax and gently placed him into the pocket of his hoodie. After making sure that the door was locked behind him, Hiro jogged to the bus stop.

 

            Tadashi sure had a lot of explaining to do.

 

***

 

            Hiro arrived at the café about 20 minutes later. When he entered the café, he made a beeline for the counter. Aunt Cass, who had just finished helping a customer with an order of special chocolate donuts, greeted Hiro warmly, surprise written all over her face.

 

            “Oh hello sweetie! Tadashi didn’t tell me you were coming over today.” Aunt Cass said.

 

            “Sorry for the intrusion Aunt Cass,” Hiro said. He tried to keep his tone as steady as possible to ensure that Aunt Cass didn’t get suspicious of why he was here. “I just really need to speak to Tadashi about something. Is he home by any chance?”

 

            “Oh yeah, he should be. To my knowledge, he hasn’t come down from his room since this morning when he needed breakfast….he said something it being a study day or something like that. Go on upstairs.”

 

            Bingo. One of Hiro’s suspicions had officially been confirmed (when he had realized that Tadashi must have purposely dropped Baymax off, he had already figured that Tadashi wasn’t being truthful about needing to do “deliveries” for Aunt Cass and that he went straight home afterwards). What game did Tadashi think he was playing?

 

            “Thanks Aunt Cass. Once again I’m sorry for the intrusion. It should only take a couple of minutes.”

 

            “Oh take your time dear,” Aunt Cass said, laughing lightly. She quickly shooed Hiro away because a new customer was in need of her attention. “Spend the night if you want. Just let me know.”

 

            “Heh…ok Aunt Cass...I’ll think about it.” Hiro said, turning away lest Aunt Cass could see him blushing.

 

            Hiro made his way up the stairs into the Hamada’s house quietly, just to make sure that Tadashi was indeed in his room and that Hiro could catch him off guard to make him spill the beans quicker. As he made it half-way up the stairs to Tadashi’s floor, he paused briefly to listen for any noises that indicated Tadashi’s presence. He could pick up the light clicking sounds of a keyboard being used, and after a couple of seconds, he heard someone whisper an exasperated, “ugh really? Please don’t do this to me”. The voice undoubtedly belonged to Tadashi.

 

            “YOU!” Hiro declared loudly as he arrived at the top of the stairs; to his frustration, his entrance didn’t seem to disturb Tadashi at all.

 

            “Yes, me?” Tadashi asked, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend, smiling slightly. He turned away from his work on his computer and waited for Hiro to walk over to him. Hiro was reminded of those “evil bosses” who spun around on their lofty chairs to face you before saying, “I’ve been expecting you”.

 

            “You little sneak…you made Baymax do all those…those weird things to me today, didn’t you?” Hiro accused, stopping just a feet or so away from Tadashi. “Not to mention you lied to me about needing to make deliveries for Aunt Cass.”

 

            “Come again?” Tadashi asked, his smile growing wider and wider. _This is bad. I’m going to burst out laughing any second at this rate and my cover will be blown_ Tadashi thought.

 

            “Stop playing dumb…admit to your crimes!” Hiro said, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend. But his lips gave him away; by the way they were quivering, Tadashi could tell that Hiro was trying hard to not laugh himself.

 

            “Alright, alright… I admit it…I am guilty…of loving my boyfriend with all my heart. There, I said it.”

 

            “N-no…you NERD,” Hiro really did burst out laughing in response, though he was still trying his best to glare at Tadashi. He was failing though, because his cheeks had started burning something fierce and that hardly made him look menacing. “I’m being serious!”

 

            “Ok, ok… Yes I did tell Baymax to give you those cheek kisses,” Tadashi said, letting out a chuckle at last (there was no denying that he knew exactly what he was up to and exactly how Hiro would react). He reached over briefly to lightly poke Hiro in the cheek. “And I did lie about making those deliveries for Aunt Cass. But for the record, I was being quite serious when I said I’m guilty of loving you.”

 

            “Y-Yeah…w-whatever,” Hiro said, his cheeks still burning from embarrassment. He half-heartedly swatted Tadashi’s hand away. “Is this your idea of a joke, making Baymax give me kisses in your stead?”

 

            “Yes?” Tadashi said brightly. “Based on how flustered you are, I’m assuming Baymax was able to pull them all off and catch you off guard?”

 

            “You’re so lameee…”

 

            “Well, you have no right to talk Hiro! Your idea of a joke was sending someone airborne with fancy rockets.”

 

            “….True, but that’s beside the point! Also, Baymax gave me a forehead kiss! Don’t forget to own up to that one too!” Hiro said, pouting.

 

            “What? He did? Then that’s something he did all on his own. I didn’t tell him to do that…really.” Tadashi said, smiling gently at Hiro, who suddenly looked like a gaping fish, with the way his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

 

            “You’re lying…”

 

            “No really I’m not,” Tadashi said, enjoying this sudden turn of events. “I admit to giving him instructions on kissing you on the cheek, but I didn’t give instructions for him to do anything else. Well, technically I had to give him instructions to not give himself away and find excuses to say in case you got suspicious…but you know what I mean.”

 

          “Then he must have downloaded a database or something to supplement his care-giving matrix on his own.” Hiro muttered after a couple of seconds of deliberation. But it made sense the more he thought about it: when he had told Baymax to perform all directives given by Tadashi, Baymax didn’t perform a forehead kiss. Tadashi couldn’t help but beam in response.

 

            “Wow, sweet,” Tadashi said, pride dripping from his words for both Baymax and Hiro. “I have a genius boyfriend and a genius robot companion. I’m so lucky!”

 

            “You’re clearly a terrible influence on him, making him look up and download silly stuff like that…” Hiro said, but by the way he looked down at his shoes, Tadashi knew that he didn’t mean it at all.

 

            “A forehead kiss sure is an interesting choice. Means that Baymax wants to protect you.” Tadashi said, finally pulling Hiro close in a warm hug. By the way Hiro all but melted into the embrace, Tadashi could tell that the battle was over.

 

            “Told you you’re a terrible influence…” Hiro muttered. But Tadashi could see that Hiro was smiling (rather goofily too) and had to hold in a chuckle lest Hiro got too embarrassed again.

 

            “Yeah yeah…I know. I’m the worst,” Tadashi said, burying his face against Hiro’s neck.  “But it seems like you’re happy with sticking by me anyway.”

 

            “S-shut up…you nerd…” Hiro muttered into Tadashi’s shoulder.  But based on how Hiro squeezed Tadashi closer, Tadashi knew Hiro’s words had absolutely no bite to them whatsoever.

           

            The two spent a few minutes in comfortable silence before Tadashi let go of his boyfriend and gazed squarely into Hiro’s eyes.

 

            “Well, there’s only one thing left to do isn’t there?” Tadashi broke the silence.

 

            “Eh?” Hiro asked, tilting his head in confusion.

 

            A brief mischievous smile was the only warning Hiro had before Tadashi quickly closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

 

            “After subjecting you to cheek kisses and a forehead kiss, I can’t forget to give my adorable boyfriend a kiss on the lips, can I?”

 

            For a split second, Tadashi feared that Hiro might explode, judging by the way his cheeks expanded like a puffer fish. But try as he might, Hiro couldn’t muster one (not even one!) angry retort.

 

            He was just beyond embarrassed (but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t really happy).

 

            “Erghh…..” Hiro whined, all but deflating. He promptly hid his face in his hands. He then threw himself into Tadashi’s arms again, which Tadashi normally wouldn’t have minded at all…

 

            …Except for the fact that his tail-bone was still a little sore.

 

            “Oww…easy there Hiro…I’m still a little sore remember?” Tadashi said weakly.

 

            “Mmsry… (I’m sorry).” Hiro replied, his voice muffled against Tadashi’s shirt.

 

            “I hope we can agree to call a truce for now?” Tadashi said, nuzzling Hiro’s nest of hair with his chin.

 

            “Please….I don’t think I handle any more of your lame pranks.” Hiro said, turning his head to the side so that Tadashi could hear him.

 

            “Haha,” Tadashi laughed, squeezing Hiro closer. “I try. I love you, knucklehead. So very much.”

 

            And that was how Tadashi’s dorky personality and loving nature won over Hiro’s fancy rockets (wow didn't that sounded horrifically embarrassing?)

 

            It was going to take awhile for Hiro to be able to live it down.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> Baymax kisses were inspired by this picture I found a long time ago: 
> 
> http://snickerdooble.tumblr.com/post/104807851919/good-prompt-good-propmtt
> 
> (So cute TvT)
> 
> And as far as drawing inspiration from the manga…Manga! Hiro has a huge thing for installing rocket boosters everywhere. He even had a skateboard that had rocket boosters attached to it (like god Hiro I never knew you were such an adrenaline junkie lololol), much to Tadashi’s disapproval. 
> 
> Lolol I had been planning to write this installment for April Fool’s day…but er clearly that didn’t happen. xDD;; But hey, pranks are for every occasion.  
> Of course, I’ve always headcanoned that Tadashi is a mischievous piece of shit…just mischievous in a totally different way from say Gogo or Hiro. Since this series is all about fluff, of course Tadashi would be mischievous in the sense that he’d smother his significant other with so much love that they’d get horribly embarrassed. Tis the most lame but most deadly form of revenge, don’t you think? /punted 
> 
> Argh how did this installment still come up to like, 3500 words? SIGH I’m really bad at writing short stuff or something…tis frustrating. 
> 
> The next installment should probably be decently long…depends on which installment I decide to write first among two ideas I’ve been juggling in my head. 
> 
> Kudos/comments/suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
